turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Housekeeping (meta)
ANSK Omnibus/Wiki * Migrated here Turtles--Out of Date, Missing *The thing with the Ghanaian doctor (Missing) *Cramps/Ready (title discrepancy) To Do * Make a list of emails about this UA * Ficlets in need of/with infoboxes Housekeeping Accents * How people perceive names spoken by accented characters * Liu's accent Honourifics/Titles * Mr or Mister: 'Mr' (and 'Mrs') * Ranger, Marshal, Lieutenant General, Doctor: Written out longform Spelling * 'duffle' or 'duffel' (both are correct)?; I like 'duffel'! Requests Prompts * Do something with this (Lamb and Raleigh's faceclaims in the same image) Talkative Teen!Logan * Pickleplum is currently faced with a talkative teen!Logan, but very few ideas of what to talk to him about. Suggestions encouraged! ** ALC: Family pet? Babysitting Jimmi? The first time Jackson finds him in his dorm room? An early appearance at Nanny's? A job Jimmy takes him on? Meeting Ha? *** The first time Jackson finds Logan in his dorm room: "Boyfriend" *** Babysitting Jimmi: "Escort Mission" & "Torsion" *** Meeting Ha: "Trouble" *** A job Jimmy takes him on: "Rules" Academy Stories * The Kaidanovskys as guest combat instructors. Logan tells Jackson they can take them; the Joneses get flattened; Logan admits he lied so Jackson would at least make an effort; Jackson is Not Amused. * The Joneses are sent to the barber * Logan gets hauled to the eye doctor and's given glasses * Logan and Jackson are sent to the Quartermaster's * Logan and/or Jackson scare a Quartermasterling/underling into quitting * Jackson's ring goes missing * Something about homework--because of the massive funding on the J-Tech and DriftSci the AI does more of the work than in the ANSK universe (TL;DR: The Rangers don't have to be quite as smart or well-educated.) * A care package from Australia(?) * Jackson's first psych eval * Lightcap telling Jackson she knows he's not schizophrenic * Having their appendixes and tonsils out as part of intake Thoughts Another *What other information/characters do we need to introduce at the very start of the story? We've already got these (from the comments). ** Off the top of my head, physical description, somehow. That Derek's Jackson's littlest brother and isn't in the relationship/one of the primary caregivers/etc. Have we mentioned Logan, yet? Probably something about Nanny (we can mention Nany and Logan with the cosplay picture). The setting (ie Australia). ** That Charlie's ... I'm seeing, as she's getting to leave, her and Jackson running through 'their list' ("bottles?" "In the fridge, warm up in boiling water." "Tools?" "Going nowhere near them." "Naps?" "Quiet time this morning but no nap for Book, schedule as per the norm for Baby." "Anything ...?" "We're having blank for dinnies and we'll need to get more milk tomorrow.") *** Working on these now; keep adding! * For stuff that could be included/filler... ** "And Baby could roll over any day now." "Isn't that right?" Jackson tickles Baby's nose. Baby grabs his finger and tries to nom. Jackson says dryly, "I don't think Baby's interested." ** Text exchanges with Charlie throughout the day, snack time!, morning nap/quiet time (Book in the nursery, Baby in the office) *Since this goes first in the 'Primetime' order, need to find a way to make it clear to familiar readers they're dealing with a different version of girl!Chuck: mention her hair, call her 'Mrs Darling', /something; especially since our readers didn't seem to be picking up the hints these two were Made To Be over in ANSK **her hair? I suppose them calling each other "Mr Darling and Mrs Jones" would be too confusing right off the bat... *There should be a Kaiju model mixed in with the dinosaurs to quickly establish this is a PR!AU **Tis a Kaiju from a few years that came as part of an infant 'Jaeger vs Kaiju' playset (need time to develop the models). Book snuck it in with the dinosaurs, Jackson comments he doesn't think the Kaiju was around in that period, Book thinks it's /hilarious, and then Jackson gives it to Baby to chew. *Derek needs to shuffle past at some point Morning Routine * need a scene to introduce Pietr before his POV scene - there are now two, "Briefing" and "Vanish" * think of one for Andrea, as well. - briefly appears with a name and description in "Briefing" * Maybe deploy Jackson and Logan like, the day they arrive so there's one of those meetings when Pietr's the only one brave enough to sit near them. * Andrea's put on dossier-distributing * Need to introduce Izzy before "Pigtails" ** Now part of "Lieutenant General Nguyen" * ALC would like to ask about the sleeping arrangements in the Vos household and who wakes the Voslings up and in what order. ** Griet and Pietr are morning people and pretty in sync, so they do the wake up together, I think. They probably check on Rika first, then get Izzy so he can help with Anni. Izzy and Anni share a room, Rika is in a separate nursery closer to the master suite. When Fenna comes along, she'll share the nursery with Rika. Tweaks, Questions Jereka ficlets * Pale Green, Echoes, and Bathers are pushed back to accommodate Jason's mid-2025 awakening Both * Darling, you have to reconsider." "Please. Remove. Your hand." * Doctor TBD needs a name * Charlie makes a sound of disgust and continues down the[ hall. The blonde doesn't follow. Charlie hopes they haven't moved too many walls since she last saw a map of this place, though four turns later,(?) she almost steamrolls a familiar, really good-looking guy—she doesn't stop—going around a corner, and she doesn't care if this hellhole's a labyrinth. "Hey, Jones." Job * The Narrator makes a sound which might be a shuffles the map. "I would like you to do a job for me." * Narrator picks it up, makes it disappear into a dark grey trench coat. "Did you check the contents?" {says The Narrator. } Matte * ""Thanks, AGNIS."" Owen sighs. Cooper." Terminates the call... (removing the 'not present' marks) * Note to PP to figure out the name of the Sydney suburb(s) in which the Darling-Joneses live * So ALC doesn't worry about either of us forgetting: the second darling-Jones suburb is near the Shatterdome, but the suburb in which this ficlet takes place is the first suburb. The Narrator * Logan grins as the lock buzzes, pushes through into an office with a posh view of the harbour and decked out in a traditional style at odds with the building's ultra-modern architecture and the thug watching the doors. * I believe the remaining bracketed tweaks are awaiting ALC's acceptance New Faces * Double quotes at the end New Places * Miss or Missus Carter? On Parting *some quip about getting to see Jackson three times in one week, you'd almost think he's being discharged (or something) Rehoming * Note to PP's self: tweak Logan's location Somewhere here *Logan's 'how they got Blossom pregnant' line **PP took a shot at it *Shrugs. average." "Yea, I remember it being better, too." Sighs. Sore *Why an outpatient suite? **Two reasons: One, that's where follicle extractions usually take place. Second, it makes it sound less frightening for Blossom than a surgical suite. ***I thought she was an inpatient, tho (is why I ask) ***She /is an inpatient, but most hospital-type places have both inpatient surgical suites and outpatient surgical suites ***Shall we just change it to an inpatient surgical suite? Stray *a better transition to agree with "The cat waits for Logan" *Part 2: probably doesn't nudge the cat off the couch with his foot (I don't think he's that flexible) *Part 3: "Fucking--/ow!" Surveillance *... then hid again until morning. He should probably be eating more, honestly, and that was as remarkable as this particular punishment got. *Hannibal's POV ficlet currently happens before he's introduced through another character **potential intro for Hannibal: Wei calling him after Tip to keep an eye on Derek *still short a Cantonese equivalent of 'bogie' Wife-Kids-Family *Jackson may not be sick enough * "I, uh, just wanted to come by and introduce Offers his hand. "Herc Hansen." *Remove the interruptions with regards to the pictures. Done A Lack * "...tantie red." Bridge * Double quotes for Lightcap and Polished Shoes' conversation Bloom *Are we sure we want a purple hat?; I tweaked "Bloom" a bit to address the hat's purpleness.; Looks great!; Yay! Bad News * know." Lightcap preens. "I'll start the transfer proceedings {for him}, you get everything ready {for him} on your end." >don't know whether the [ ] should be a comma< Bounce *switch Chuck and Raleigh's reactions Basketball *One catches it, looks pointedly at Two. Cake *Could potentially time stamp this one China Doll * probably want to split it into different chunks (like "No One Older") so "Twofer" and "Mail Order Bride" fit; PP will be totally re-writing it because she's discovered Jimmi already knows Logan. * wonder what Jimmy's rules are... They are: ** Rule One: Only protect people planning to obey the law, preferably those keeping a low profile, too ** Rule Two: The job is to end shit, not start it; we're /guards, not mercenaries fighting other people's battles ** Rule Three: Keep a low profile. End any trouble quickly and quietly. ** Rule Four: Do the job, collect the pay, forget everything about it * When did Logan learn these rules?; Somewhere between "Irish" and Jimmy's retirement; Logan (very) occasionally provided backup to Jimmy on jobs in that period "Rules" *** Move this stuff to... TBD *** We need Qui Gon Jinn's quote from the Phantom Menace, "I can protect you, your Majesty. I can't fight a war for you." Confrontation * * Instance of 'phone' Complete Set The Suit nods. "You'll begin work at the Academy at the start of the January semester. Between now and then, you'll train and develop your curriculum." Reaches for their papers. "Now, first on the agenda; your last physical..." "Was a while ago." Blossom cringes. "Kinda been putting it off." "We'll start there. Any questions?" Blossom shakes her head slowly. "No, not really." Or: Reaches for their papers. "Any questions?" Blossom shakes her head slowly. "No, not really." "Good. Officers, please escort Officer Collocott to Medical." "Medical...?" "But of course! We don't want you dropping dead halfway through the term, now do we?" and then something like "I'm sure a young person such as yourself is in perfect health." Giggles * "Get outta my room, you little—!" roars Chuck. The girls recoiling in perfect sync, and flee Hide * double quotes Jupiter *Jackson blinks rapidly. Swallows. Croaks, "How're you doing?" *A tweak for Jackson's line about him back in Sydney to be congruent with the Joneses being stuck in Sydney in "Unavailable" Loops *are they sitting or standing at the beginning? ; Standing.; Note to ALC's self: tweak where people are so the beginning's clearer Main Event ''' * Bubbles' current first appearance in the main body of the story is as POV character; Satisfied with "Competition" '''Marshal Nguyen *bowing, no shaking of hands (this weighs heavily on Jackson's mind with his cold--he's a walking epidemic) *Ask about title ("Nguyen" to "Lieutenant General Nguyen") No One Older *make the end into 'part 3'?; That would make sense because of the big timeskip; on the other hand, there's nothing we need to slot in between it and part 2.; Though there is "New Places" and "New Faces" which were split for length reasons, even though nothing had to slot in between them; Good point. Let's split it. Rachnid *What other scouts? Aren't the VSs all gone except Vulcan?; There are non-VS scout units, which are shorter-ranged and more heavily armoured; Aha, thank you! Revenge in 3 Parts *double quotes for 'says the closet' (or maybe not?) *should Liu name the kids? *"I know everything, duh." Unlocks the door. [The kids hop off the chesterfield. "Mum says no one can know everything," says the eldest. Shortwave *double quotes around Ravan's line; PP put the marks around the first of Ravan's two lines; hope that's what ALC meant. Two bracketed tweaks remain for ALC Smuggled *double quotes Somewhere else * And if old MacDonald across the hall doesn't[ grant it, Logan gladly will.] Stray *Which movie does Logan hate?; Logan hates /''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'', the one featuring Davy Jones (also starring Jackson's faceclaim); >snickering< Verrry clever! Storm Cloud *Change Baby's symptoms to those of scarlet fever Tournament *double quotes Treason * ALC must find her draft Now in "Treason"'s comments! * "You've dealt with gian monsters. Cracks an eye. me." Settles back. "Pretty sure you can manage a few ankle biters." * Question: From the time Blossom is captured by the Suits, what name should they use for her? It looks like I've been using every possible variant. >le sigh<; "Miss Collocott", imo. Partially for their egos (Marcie was the PPDC employee, therefore Blossom didn't hide in plain sight for years), partially to gloat that the gig's up. Potentially something else I can't remember.; Good call. Fixin' 'em as I find 'em; Awesome! Virtue * Bubbles waves dismissively. "I can handle Buttercup." Stickers to the 'yes's. paragraph "You're sure?" Rika's not buying it. Uncles *Is this tagged with ANSK parallels?; What's the parallel?; The triplets' different coo from "Nieces" Wife-Kids-Family * Herc offers his hand; I think Herc would offer his hand by reflex--he immediately goes for Raleigh's in the film, even though he hasn't seen the guy in years and Raleigh doesn't look so hot; Jackson doesn't take it anyway; Very good point! China Doll * I would like to put in a request to see early Jimmy & Logan, please: Irish Tip * ALC requests post-Tip Ha and Logan: "Ninja" Not Yet Ready Made Man *Liu's exit *find other potential tweaks from email The Narrator *tweak the double talk *tweak Liu's exit Intake * how well can Baby walk? Should the scene take place in an infant corner as opposed to a separate room? Category:Meta Category:Housekeeping Category:Pages with comments Category:Prompt